


Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You

by pleasesir



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hate Sex, Tulip Should Be Nicer To Both Herself And Cassidy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir
Summary: Tulip almost expects him to be cold, the first time they touch. She trails her fingers down the thin skin of his inner arm, to his wrist, where his pulse would beat if he had one. By all reasoning, Cassidyshouldbe icy cold, but he’s not, he’s warm as a furnace against her.





	Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You

Tulip almost expects him to be cold, the first time they touch. She trails her fingers down the thin skin of his inner arm, to his wrist, where his pulse would beat if he had one. By all reasoning, Cassidy _should_ be icy cold, but he’s not, he’s warm as a furnace against her. 

He grins quick, in that nervous, ingratiating way he has that usually annoys her. “S’not so bad, is it, love?” he asks, moving quick to catch her hand in his, thumb stroking along the thick veins on the inside of her own wrist.

He licks his lips, pupils blowing wide more over the blood in her veins, Tulip thinks, than in the fact that she’s pressing herself up against him in the backseat of a car. Isn’t she just doing this to spite Jesse? She wants to see his jaw drop when he realizes she fucked his new best friend, wants him to know how it feels to be ignored for higher causes and left behind.

But something is beginning to throb under her skin, between her legs. She shifts in Cassidy’s lap, which doesn’t help much. “What isn’t so bad?” she asks, looking up through her lashes at Cassidy; she knows what a gut punch that can be, to see that from someone with, “eyes like a damn mooncalf, Tulip,” as Jesse had said to her once.

She can destroy a man in more ways than one, if she wants to. She’ll destroy Cassidy, she’ll tear him apart with the heat of her cunt, the warmth in her touch. He deserves it, for taking Jesse from her, and he craves it already, taking in a deep, shuddering breath when she kisses their joined fingers, lets him curve his big hand around her cheek. 

Cassidy isn’t handsome, not really, but there’s something appealing about him anyway, about the way he holds himself and the stance of his lanky body. She’s liked the way he uses language like a plaything from the start, likes how even a normal conversation can feel like a game that leaves her furrowing her brow. If Tulip truly couldn’t stand him she would’ve found a different way to make Jesse jealous. 

“Touchin’ me, not so bad,” Cassidy continues, more trying to convince himself than anyone. 

“It ain’t,” she agrees, closing her eyes and tipping her head up til he gets the hint and lets their mouths meet; Tulip is almost positive that the blood she tastes is all in her imagination. His teeth are sharp though, nipping at the plush of her lower lip, leaving a bleeding cut that he sucks away, wet and lush, _hungry_ , groaning low in his throat.

Tulip feels like she’s being eaten as his hands clutch at her face, tangle in the curls of her hair. She can barely breathe, is overwhelmed by taste and heat and the faint pain in her lower lip from where he keeps biting. 

“That’s it, love, that’s the ticket,” he’s murmuring, licking into her mouth. She’s never been kissed like this before, without grace, almost desperately. She’s half afraid Cassidy is about to try and climb inside her, become the other thing that Jesse loves most. 

Rather than think, she tugs at the bottom of his shitty, torn tanktop, breaking the kiss for just an instant to lift it over his head and tug once, meanly, at his nipple. “Hurry up with it,” she demands, grinding down, eyelids fluttering at the feel of him through his jeans, already hard for her.

She hasn’t been like this since she and Jesse were necking in the back of her father’s car as teenagers, finding out what made the other shudder and moan. She hates that it’s for Cassidy, that he’s watching her with that dumb look he wears when he forgets to be shifty. She hates that she doesn’t want it fast because she wants it over with, but because she wants him inside her. 

“Take your time, lass,” he grumbles, although his fingers are already teasing at the edge of her dress, brushing her thighs. She’s wet, she can feel it soaking through her panties and onto his jeans, but her legs are too spread over his lap for her to rub them together and alleviate some of the strain. 

“It’s not too late for me to leave, Cassidy,” she warns, knowing she’s lying even as she says it. Tulip knows there’s no way in hell she’s leaving now, not as Cassidy finally lifts her goddamn dress over her head and eyes her, predatory, before bending his head to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

She gets caught between arching forward and backward, finally grabbing at his head and not worrying if she pulls any hair out. He’ll heal, and she wouldn’t care if he didn’t. “You can call me Cass,” he says when he finally sits back, something mocking in his gaze. “I think you’ve earned the privilege.”

She slaps him, open palmed, and his head snaps to the side, but he’s already grinning when he looks back at her, slipping his fingers under the waist band of her panties. He gets the first finger up inside her and it’s nice to know his long fingers are good for something, stroking inside until the muscles in Tulip’s thighs flex and bunch, Cass adding another and spreading his fingers just to feel the spread of her cunt, how ready she is for him. She’s so wet she feels slippery, overwhelmed, the heat in her stomach almost making her nauseous.

“Just fuck me,” she demands, and Cass’s pupils dilate as he accidentally rips straight through her panties, the action so quick she doesn’t feel it as he tears them off her. 

“M’sorry,” he’s mumbling, so she just kisses him again to distract herself as she shifts so she can take his cock out, a little awkward in a space this small, her head hitting the roof of the car. He’s average, a little thicker than Jesse but not as long, tipping his head back and gritting his teeth as she settles onto him, groaning a little with the stretch of it.

He can’t carry diseases and she’s on the pill; the bare length of him inside of her feels better than Tulip will ever admit, has her clenching up around him like she’s trying to pull him deeper inside. He fucks her in shivery little thrusts, never pulling out entirely so she stays full enough that it’s making her wail, annoying and unwanted.

She sinks her teeth into his shoulder as he slides his hand down to touch her clit. Tulip figures, that with a hundred years of experience, it makes sense that the man is good at _something_. He’s muttering under his breath in Gaelic, eyes focused on her neck and Tulip feels a pleasant shiver of fear that starts her over the edge, whining into the skin of his shoulder as she comes with stars behind her eyes, heat spreading from her cunt to her curling toes, digging her nails into Cass’s biceps. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she moans through her teeth, unwilling to make any more noise than she has to. 

Cass follows her seconds later with his own, “Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” as he grinds as far in as possible, coming in a hot spurt that she can feel deep inside, like he’s marking a place there. They sit for a moment, breathing hard, Tulip’s thighs beginning to hurt from the stretch. 

Finally she climbs off him, landing on the seat beside, feeling his cum drip from inside her and onto the upholstery. “We’re never doing that again,” she says immediately, looking over at him. There’s always something pathetic about Cass, but right now with his cock out, watching her with tired eyes, the feeling crawls up from her gut and overwhelms her. Poor, pitiful Cass. He still has Jesse, though.

He rolls his neck to watch her, grins with the sharp teeth that sunk into her skin, and says, “Oh, you’ll come back to me, love. I know you will.” And the worst part is, he’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'll probs write more for this but even if i don't, please understand that eventually they will end up in a happy, healthy poly relationship with jesse


End file.
